Ella no esperara por Siempre
by Shikamaru-Ordnajela
Summary: Un pobre chico bestia confundido por los deseos de su corazón y las esperanzas de su alma, decide ignorar ciertos sentimientos para no afectar su realidad, sin embargo una visita y fuerzas que él no puede controlar desequilibran y rompen su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo; Preámbulo:

Varias semanas habían pasado desde la última aventura de nuestros queridos héroes haya por el país del sol naciente, nuestros jóvenes héroes habían regresado de aquel país con una aventura más y un par de enamorados. Pero nuestra historia no habla de ellos y tampoco es de nuestro amigo mitad robot, nuestra historia se centra en un pequeño chico de piel verde; que a pesar de ser el más pequeño y el que parece el más inmaduro del grupo; también tiene sus problemas y el mayor de ellos es una palabra de cinco letras con la cual llama a cierta gótica del grupo: Raven.

Nuestro verde amigo se encontraba en su cuarto, recostada boca arriba en su cama observando la belleza del techo, o eso al menos físicamente pues si bien sus ojos se posaban en la textura de aquella cubierta que protegía su cabeza, su mente se encontraba en otro mundo.

Los últimos sucesos de la torre T y de nuestros héroes, habían hecho cambiar bastante a nuestro joven amigo, la derrota de la Hermandad, el viaje a Tokio, la "despedida" de Terra; todos aquellos sucesos había hecho trabajar a su pequeña mente más de lo necesario. Algo estaba claro el joven de piel extraña había madurado. Con todo el tiempo libre que los villanos de la ciudad le habían dado al grupo, el joven verde había tenido tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, había decidido dejar ir a Terra y que fuera feliz con la vida que la elemental había decidido seguir. Después de todo si había preferido una "vida normal" a estar con él, era por algo, obviamente ella jamás lo amo. Pero aquello ya no afectaba a nuestro joven verde, ya había decidido olvidar el pasado y concentrarse en su presente, un presente sin preocupaciones.

Pero la naturaleza de la vida no es esa, la vida debe estar llena de problemas y preocupaciones. Si no sería divertida y nuestro verdoso amigo se daría cuenta de eso muy pronto.

Durante esta pacifica temporada las cosas en la gigantesca torre con forma de letra T, habían transcurrido extrañamente normal, no parecía una base de súper héroes, sino más bien un apartamento de adolecentes vagos. Los jóvenes enamorados pasaban todo el día de acá para haya, casi siempre siendo el pobre Robín arrastrado a todos los lugares por su joven enamorada de cabellos rojos, mientras los otros dos chicos del grupo pasaban sus días jugando videojuegos o algún tonto seudodeporte como "bola apestosa", juegos en los que a veces forsuvoluntariamente se les unía nuestra heroína de capa oscura.

La única cosa rara en aquella tranquila y "normal" torre era exactamente la actitud de la última chica mencionada. Por todos es bien sabida la falta de emociones y sentimientos que la chica suele demostrar antes es compañeros, así como el cierto repudio que le tiene a nuestro amigo de piel verde. Pero desde el asunto de Trigon su actitud había cambiado un poco, siendo un poco más abierta hacia sus compañeros, esto era de agrado para todos, en especial para chico bestia. Que si bien siempre había considerado en Raven una gran amiga; aunque esta no fuera muy expresiva; se alegraba de sobre manera cada vez que era sonreía ligeramente o respondía con un sarcasmo un poco más divertido ante alguna de sus ocurrencias; aunque quien sabe, tal vez estas "actitudes amables" estaban únicamente en la cabeza de Chico Bestia.

Pero vacilo, lo importante es la actitud de la dama oscura, de una forma u otra su actitud hacia nuestro amigo verde había cambiado de sobre manera, ahora era más tolerable y se podría decir que hasta más amigable con el chico bromista, o al menos eso creía Chico Bestia. Por ejemplo el joven metamorpho podría jurar haber visto una sonrisa en los labios de nuestra chica purpura en una ocasión en la que el conto uno de sus famosos chistes; también la joven oscura solía preferir comer tofu en vez de cualquier platillo que Cyborg propusiera; según Chico Bestia para hacerlo feliz. Tal vez aquellos pequeños detalles no existían y eran únicamente las hormonas del joven verde que lo obligaban a tener siempre una persona que fuera el objetivo de sus afectos, pero quien sabe tal aquellos detalles eran reales y significaban que la joven gótica sentía algo por nuestro amigo, pero quien sabe, tal vez aquellos detalles eran únicamente una forma de llevar la bien con el joven verde, una forma de mejorar su amistad. Tal vez en joven bromista estaba mal interpretando todo.

Y aquí estamos ahora con un Chico Bestia pensativo y preocupado, observando la inmensidad del techo, haciéndose mil y un preguntas sobre él y la chica oscura, pensando en tomar la iniciativa o mejor ignorarlo y dejar que las cosas sigan tan normales y felices como hasta ahora. Un Chico Bestia enamorado…Si enamorado de la chica más fría y podría decirse cruel, del grupo. Un Chico Bestia confundido, confundido por no saber que siente realmente. Un Chico Bestia asustado, asustado de no ser correspondido y arruinar una bella relación de amistad.

-Rayos.- Musito el joven verde mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la orilla de la cama.- Por que las malditas cosas no podían quedarse en paz.- Prácticamente grito con obvia molestia.-

Y es verdad porque tenían que nacer aquellos extraños sentimientos por la joven de capa y leotardo, porque no podía quedarse "felizmente soltero". Que acaso es una ley, una norma en los jóvenes de su edad tener siempre alguien en quien depositar su afecto, que acaso es necesario contar siempre con alguien a quien amar. Nuestro amigo no sabía la respuesta a aquellas preguntas, solo sabía que le gustaba Raven y que hiciera lo que hiciera no podía deshacerse de tan molesto sentimiento.

-Ya basta. Debo saber!- Profeso el joven verde en voz alta mientras se paraba de su calmado aposento.-

Y qué bello es el sentimiento de euforia, que en segundos de excitación y emoción descontrolada te hace tomar decisiones tan difíciles como aquella. Con decisión nuestro amigo se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de nuestra bella heroína, decidido de una vez por todas a hacer aquella fatal o bendita pregunta-confección : Me gustas…¿Yo te gusto?. Bueno después de todo estamos hablando de Chico Bestia, que esperaban una romántica y sensible confección, pues no, nuestro camarada es un poco más tosco.

Luego de caminar por varios minutos con aquel sentimiento de emoción y excitación recorriéndole el cuerpo y con la adrenalina siendo bombeada por toda su corriente sanguínea llego a la puerta gris de la torre con las letras "RAVEN" marcadas en su exterior. Y una vez ahí toda aquella adrenalina desapareció de su cuerpo, miles de dudas invadieron su mente y estaba a punto de salir huyendo con la cola entre las patas; literalmente pues planeaba convertirse en un cachorrito; cuando aquella puerta se abrió. Dando paso a una bella Raven que lo miro con la misma sorpresa que el la miraba.

-Pasa algo…-Pregunto secamente nuestra amiga gótica mientras sus gestos y facciones regresaban a la típica indiferencia que solía mostrar.-

-Si en realidad…Este…Yo…Raven…- Fue lo único que alcanzo Chico Bestia a murmurar.-

Lamentablemente nuestro verde amigo no pudo continuar con su "brillante" declaración pues el sonido de una chillona alarma invadió todo el lugar y una luz roja alumbro toda el área seguida de la voz de su líder por el alto parlante "Problemas, intrusión en la puerta principal. Todos ahí de inmediato". Fue lo único que dijo el joven pájaro por el aparato.

Automáticamente Raven desapareció corriendo entre el alumbrado pasillo, dejando atrás a un triste y decepcionado Chico Bestia.

"Rayos eres un idiota Bestia. Un maldito cobarde"

Fue lo único que pensó nuestro joven héroe antes de empezar a correr en la misma dirección que la joven oscura había tomado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I; La Visita:

"Un ataque, un intruso…Aquello habría sido mejor que esa inesperada visita"

El joven mutante bajo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron a la sala principal, iba molesto, que digo molesto furioso, había tenido la posibilidad perfecta, había sido el momento ideal. Y lo había echado a perder por su indecisión. "Estúpido e indeciso idiota" se reprochaba nuestro amigo verde mientras bajaba en dirección a la sala principal.

Aun no le cabía en la cabeza como pudo echar a perder una oportunidad tan grandiosa, tenía a la bella Raven a pocos centímetros de él y mejor aún de una forma u otra tenía su completa atención, además de que la había visto con una mirada diferente a la usual; algo tonto no, para nuestro joven verde ver una mirada diferente a la usual mirada serena de Raven era una bendición, amaba verla con cualquier expresión que no fuera la de siempre.

Una vez en la sala de estar de la gigantesca torre, nuestro querido héroe se topó con algo que no esperaba. En vez de una batalla sin cuartel por todo el lugar, se topó con una Starfire sorprendida, un Ciborg desconcertado, un Robín un tanto asustado he de decir y una Raven, bueno Raven si era la de siempre. Pero además de la sorprendida y extraña actitud de sus amigos, había algo aún más extraño en vez de un villano intentando entrar a la fuerza a la vivienda de nuestros jóvenes héroes, en vez de eso unos suaves toqui dos se escuchaban en la entrada de la puerta "toc, toc, toc". Chico Bestia miro con sorpresa, bueno es que una gigantesca torre con forma de T en medio de un islote en la costa no suele tener mayor visitas, a excepción del repartidor de pizzas y una que otra visita de algún titán nadie más solía "visitar" a nuestros héroes; y ninguna de aquellas personas toca la puerta lo cual hacia aquel suceso muy extraño.

-¿Pidieron pizza? –Pregunto intrigado el joven verde.-

No recibió mayor respuesta, por lo vistos los demás se encontraban bastante sorprendidos por tan extraño suceso; quien respondió fue Cyborg, quien se limitó únicamente en mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de negación.

-¿Y no piensan abrir? –Cuestiono el metamorpho, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.-

-¡Espera Chico Bestia! ¡Puede ser una trampa!- Alego el joven maravilla, pero ya era muy tarde Chico Bestia tenía su mano en la perrilla de la puerta y se disponía a jalarla hacia dentro.-

-¡Chico Bestia aquí, quien haya! –Dijo el bromista del grupo mientras abría la puerta.-

Inmediatamente todos nuestros héroes tomaron posición defensiva, preparándose para cualquier tipo de ataque. Por suerte no era un ataque sorpresa, detrás de esa puerta no esperaba un villano esperando emboscarlos o los típicos robots de Slade preparados para atacar, en vez de eso se encontraba un joven.

Aquel joven, no era mucho mayor que ellos, posiblemente de la edad de nuestro amigo metálico, era de un porte elegante y soberbio, con ropas peculiares, pero que denotaban sofisticación: un pantalón de color negro hecho de algún tipo de tela que los hacia ver opacos sin llegar a verse desteñido, una camia formal de manga larga también de color negro, y sobre aquel elegante conjunto una gabardina de color ónix que cubría completamente sus brazos y cuyas faldas llegaban hasta el suelo. A parte de su vestimenta el joven se veía muy normal sus ojos negros como el carbón, sus cabellos oscuros, cortó con las puntas levantadas hacia arriba, que diferían con el de Robín por ser mucho más corto y con muchas más puntas.

No es necesario mencionar que nuestros amigo se encontraban totalmente sorprendido, en especial cierta joven mitad demonio, quien había abierto los ojos de par, bastante extraño en ella. Seguramente todos deseaban interrogar al joven de extraña vestimenta. Sin embargo tan pronto la puerta estuvo totalmente abierta nadie pudo pronuncia ninguna palabra pues el nuevo chico se les adelanto.

-Buenas tardes, Chico Bestia. ¿Verdad?-Saludo con cordialidad y amabilidad el joven oscuro- Mi nombre es…-Empezaba a realizar lo que parecía ser una reverencia bajando su cuerpo y levantando los brazos, sin embargo no pudo terminar su frase ni su presentación, pues cierta chica gótica del grupo se lanzó sobre él, pero no, no era para atacarlo; en vez de eso lo abrazo tan fuerte que por un segundo el joven casi pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, pero por suerte pudo mantenerse de pie mientras con su mano derecha tomaba de la cintura a Raven para mantenerse equilibrado.-

-¡KOLK! ¡Kolk realmente eres tú!- ¿Gritaba? Si, gritaba el joven demonio de emoción ante el hecho de haber reconocido a aquel extraño, para todos los demás.-

Creo que no es necesario decir que el resto del equipo estaba realmente sorprendido y abrumado, en especial el pobre joven verde, quien tenía en su interior tal mescla de emociones que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar. Se encontraba molesto, enfadado, frustrado; como era posible que aquella chica que nunca mostraba ninguna emoción con él, ni siquiera una pequeña risa por alguna de sus bobas bromas, ahora estaba totalmente emocionada y sentimental con la aparición de un completo extraño; estaba realmente cabreado y por qué no admitirlo celoso, muy celoso.

Si bien el resto del grupo no se sentía igual que chico bestia, todos estaban sorprendidos ante el drástico cambio de actitud de la joven oscura, pero regresemos al tan emotivo momento.

- Lady Raven. Es bueno ver que me recuerda.- Comento el chico, mientras sonreía amablemente a nuestra joven heroína. Nótese que aún seguían en aquella especie de abrazo.-

-¡LADY RAVEN!-Exclamaron todos los demás titanes con obvia sorpresa.-

Raven se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras del joven y la actitud de sus amigos. Y si leyeron bien, Raven se sonrojo. Por su parte Chico Bestia también empezaba a ponerse rojo, pero no por la misma razón.

-Si es un…Placer verte otra vez.- Respondió la joven oscura en un tono de pena mientras desviaba la mirada de los ojos del joven. Luego de eso se separó del nuevo chico, compuso ligeramente su capa y se colocó la capucha, tratando de regresar a su serena y normal forma de ser.- Chicos, él es Kolkrabe. Un…Amigo de Azarath.- Debajo de su capa una pequeña y sutil sonrisa se pudo observar por un segundo.-

La duda carcomía a todos: ¿Raven? ¿Un amigo? ¿Azarath?, bueno todo es posible, no. Después de todo la joven oscura jamás había contado mayor cosa de su infancia a sus amigos, bueno nada además de aquella profesa que casi acaba con sus vidas.

Luego de las típicas presentaciones; durante las cuales el joven verde se limitó a levantar su mano en señal de saludo cuando Raven digo su nombre al nuevo chico; invitaron al joven a pasar al joven a la sala principal. Durante el pequeño tramo de la puerta principal a la sala de estar Raven seguía muy de cerca al joven oscuro, demasiado para el gusto de Chico Bestia.

Una vez dentro si bien le ofrecieron al joven oscuro que tomara asiento, este reusó, alegando que se retiraría muy pronto; Raven mostro un semblante bastante triste ante aquella; así que el joven se quedó parado y la chica gótica a la par de él, mientras los demás titanes se sentaban en el enorme sofá de la sala de estar, a excepción de Chico Bestia quien quedo parado justo enfrente de los dos chicos oscuros.

-¿Y qué te trae aquí?-Pregunto abrupta y secamente el joven verde, como quien no desea una visita.-

-¡CHICO BESTIA!-Lo reprendió Raven, algo común, pero esta vez la chica gótica se veía realmente molesta y no le importaba demostrarlo con sus gestos. Chico Bestia simplemente se sorprendió y desvió la mirada.-

- De hecho algo muy importante. Me trajo a vuestros aposentos el día de hoy.- Interrumpió la pelea el joven oscuro, haciendo que todos voltearan a observarlo.- De hecho vengo a cumplir nuestra promesa. Lady Raven. Claro si usted aun lo desea.- Termino el joven de gabardina, mientras se dirigía exclusivamente a Raven.-

Esta por su parte no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de par en par y luego sonrojarse mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el piso. Aquella actitud solo hizo crecer la ira y los celos del joven verde.

"En toda mi vida jamás había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien, y eso que golpeo gente muy a menudo."

Pensó el joven verde enfadado pero sin perder su sentido del humor.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota del autor: Gracias a tods por los reviews…

Capítulo II; Promesa:

La sorpresa era evidente en la sala de la gigantesca torre, la intriga y la ansiedad recorría la mente y el cuerpo de cada uno de nuestros jóvenes héroes; meno de Raven obviamente; pero el que se veía mas sorprendido de todos era Chico Bestia, para sus ojos era obvio que aquel chico era un amigo cercano de Raven, cosa rara pues hasta el día de hoy nadie se había enterrado que Raven tuviera a alguna persona en el pasado a la cual se referiría con la palabra "Amigo".

Seguramente todos tenían mil y una pregunta es sus mentes, principalmente el joven de piel verde, pero todos quedaron callados esperando la respuesta o las palabras que tenía que decir la joven oscura. Todos tenían sus miradas dirigidas a la joven de piel gris, aguardando por tan esperada respuesta o explicación. Pero esta se había quedado muda, si más de lo normal, su cabeza estaba dirigida hacia el piso, y su capucha la cubría por completo; sin embargo el joven metamorpho podría jurar que debajo de ella miraba una piel ruborizada, cosa que lo hizo enfadar aún más. Estaba a punto de decir algo, lo que seguramente habría sido una sandez o insulto, debido al estado de ánimo con el que se encontraba. Pero el joven oscuro se le adelanto.

- ¿Creo que necesita tiempo para pensarlo, verdad Mi lady?- Todos se sorprendieron nuevamente ante la caballerosidad y elegancia del joven, exceptuando a Chico Bestia quien se limitó a verlo con odio. Por su parte la chica oscura se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ante el comentario.- Entonces regresare mañana, por su respuesta Madame. Pero recuerde no importa lo que decida, siempre seremos amigos.- Aclaro el joven con una mirada amable y una pacífica sonrisa.-

La chica oscura bajo nuevamente su mirada y el sonroja miento creció; nuestro amigo verde estaba que la sangre le hervía.

Casi inmediatamente el chico oscuro se despidió de todos haciendo una galante pero sencilla reverencia frente a nuestros demás héroes y diciendo un amable.- Me agrado conocerlos. Un honor conocer a los amigo de Raven.- Los demás titanes se despidieron de una forma un poco más normal y demostrando un nerviosismo o sorpresa ante los modales del chico, bueno a excepción de Chico Bestia quien únicamente pronuncio una especie de bufido como despedida. Luego el joven caballero coloco sus manos frente a él y cerro sus ojos, casi inmediatamente un aura negra lo cubrió; seguramente con el objetivo de desaparecer y aparecer en algún remoto lugar. Pero antes de que aquella extraña energía lo hiciera desaparecer una gentil y suave mano lo jalo de su gabardina.

- ¿Regresaras? ¿Verdad?- Pregunto la chica oscura mientras jalaba suavemente las ropas del sujeto y lo miraba con esperanza y temor.-

-Se lo prometo, Mi lady.- Juro el joven oscuro mientras le sonreía amablemente a la chica. Luego de aquello el joven desapareció rodeado de aquella aura negra.-

Oficialmente nuestro amigo bromista estaba que hervía de la furia y los celos, en su vida se había sentido tan molesto por alguien que apenas conocía y aún más por el hecho de que Raven realmente parecía apreciar a aquel extraño chico de nombre raro.

- Raven…Sé que no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero…Podríamos saber que fue todo eso.- Se atrevió a preguntar el líder del grupo, con un poco de miedo ante la reacción que pudiera tener la joven oscura.-

- Si amiga Raven. ¿Qué fue todo eso de una promesa?- Fue más directa nuestra amiga extraterrestre. Tanto Robín como Cyborg abrieron sus ojos de par en par y hacían señas a nuestra amiga pelirroja para que se retractara de su pregunta, pero fue inútil. –

-Yo…Estoy comprometida con el.-Respondió secamente la joven oscura, recuperando su usual serenidad que había perdido momentos atrás con la aparición de aquel extraño chico.-

Todos nuestros héroes se sorprendieron de sobremanera y posaron sus ojos en la chica "comprometida", mientras esta le restaba importancia a la conversación volteando a ver a sus compañeros.

-¿Com-Comprometida cómo?- Trato de fingir ignorancia el joven de piel verde, sabía perfectamente la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero quería confirmarlo, deseaba que todo no fuera más que un mal sueño, una muy cruel broma de parte de la dama oscura.-

-Es una promesa que él me hizo cuando éramos pequeños.-Dijo secamente Raven mientras desviaba su mirada d Chico Bestia y la posaba sobre alguno de sus otros amigos.- Se supone que si lograba vencer la maldición de Trigon. Kork volvería y me…Me desposaría.-

Chico Bestia se sentía terrible, aquellas palabras se habían sentido como mil dagas golpeando su espalda y su nuca simultáneamente, se había sentido peor que la muerte de sus padres, la traición de Terra o cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado hasta ahora. Por un momento pensó en estallar en ira gritarle a Raven que si tanto lo quería que se largara de una vez, perder el control y actuar como un verdadero loco, era su primera opción. Pero lo pensó por un momento, en no tenía nada que reclamarle a Raven, pues no eran más que amigos, él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, no era más que el molesto amigo que nunca debió encontrarse.

A diferencia de su muy molesto y tormentoso interior, en su exterior el joven verde logro calmarse, bueno no del todo en vez de hacer una "escenita" en la habitación se limitó a bufar y retirarse de la habitación en dirección a la azotea.

-¿Qué le pasa a Chico Bestia?- Pregunto sorprendida la chica oscura ante tan rara acción de nuestro amigo bromista.-

-Seguramente tiene algo que hacer.- Intento disculparlo su mejor amigo.-

-¡Como sea!- Dijo alegremente la tamaraneana, quien estaba más interesada en el futuro matrimonio de Raven que en la actitud de su amigo.- Te casaras, querida Raven.- Afirmo la chica mientras corría y abrazaba fuertemente a nuestra amiga gótica. Raven se limitó a alejarse despacio de ella, pues el abrazo era muy fuerte y empezaba a cortarle la respiración.-

-Eso no es un hecho aún, Starfire. Los matrimonios arreglados no son buenos, Raven si necesitas…-El joven maravilla iba a ofrecerle ayuda para rechazar el matrimonio arreglado, pero no pudo terminar la frase pues la joven oscura se le adelanto.-

-¡No es un matrimonio arreglado!-Reprocho la chica de capa con un poco de molestia.- Yo…Yo realmente lo deseaba.- La sorpresa invadió nuevamente a nuestros tres héroes, cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par.-

-Lo siento.-Se limitó a disculparse el joven de antifaz, ante la actitud de su amiga.-

-¿Y todavía lo deseas?-Se atrevió a preguntar Cyborg.-

-Yo…Creo que si.-Respondió, no del todo convencida la chica gótica.-Necesito…Necesito estar sola. Con permiso.- Dijo Raven mientras se dirigía a la puerta que llevaba tanto a las habitaciones como a la azotea.-

Lo demás héroes decidieron mantenerse callados, era obvio que su amiga sentía un gran cariño por aquel sujeto extraño, y que si realmente deseaba irse con él, por ellos estaría bien aunque eso significara perderla como miembro del grupo. Cosa que si los hacia entristecer un poco.

-¡Ohh! ¡Querido Robín nuestra amiga se nos va!- Sollozo Starfire mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del joven enmascarado.-

-¡Starfire, ten cuida-!-El chico no pudo terminar la frase pues ya tenía a la pelirroja encima y no pudo evitar caer al suelo.-

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!- La risa de Cyborg fue lo último que escucho la chica de pelos morados antes de perderse en la oscuridad de los pasillos.-

Mientras tanto en la azotea une melancólico y apresumbrado chico de piel verde se encontraba observando el hermoso cielo color anaranjado, la belleza del atardecer en su máximo esplendor no era suficiente para acabar con las penas de su alma y corazón. ¿Pero por qué? No había estado enamorado de Raven por más de un mes, no había sido más que un sentimiento recién descubierto, porque tenía que afectarle tanto, no podía dejarlo ir como había dejado ir a Terra, no podía seguir su vida y olvidarse de la molesta chica gótica, no era capaz el de encontrar otra chica.

Chico Bestia sabía que todas esas afirmaciones eran ciertas, sin embargo le importaban un reverendo pepino. El quería mucho a Raven y era un sentimiento diferente al que había tenido por Terra, no podía simplemente olvidarse de Raven como lo había hecho de la chica de cabellos amarillos, este era un sentimiento más fuerte que no podía desechar solo con desearlo; esto era amor. O al menos eso pensaba el joven verde, porque seamos sinceros quien puede definir el amor.

Su mente estaba totalmente confundida, molesto con el chico ese por querer llevarse a Raven, molesto con la chica de pelos purpuras por comportarse de una forma tan extraña con ese chico pero sobre todo molesto consigo mismo por no haber tenido el valor de declarársele a la chica gótica antes; tal vez si lo hubiera hecho aquella escena de la sala solo hubiera sido un vergonzoso rechazo para el chico gótico; o tal vez el vergonzoso rechazo hubiera sido para Chico Bestia hace algunos días; en cualquiera de los escenarios al menos no estaría tan molesto consigo mismo y sabría los verdaderos sentimientos de la joven oscura.

-Haum-Haum.- Una dulce pero fría voz lo saco de sus pensamiento, haciendo que el chico verde volteara hacia atrás; grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que era nuestra amiga de pie gris, sin embargo rápido recordó que aquel era uno de los lugares preferidos para meditar de la chica.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto la chica mientras se colocaba a la par del muchacho verde.-

-Nada, ya me iba.- Respondió el joven tratando de imitar el tono de la joven gótica.-

-No…Quédate.-Respondió secamente la chica.-


End file.
